razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
Interesting...
Demo things that are not currently in the full version *The jungle map (the only map available to play at that time) had the background from Raze 1's "Base". *The background image in the menu is different. *The guns only appeared as shadows. *You were only to buy two weapons from every category. *It was down a few days before the release Raze 2 beta Description Trivia about the Raze Two game can be compiled here. * Even though the creators corrected the spelling errors, they failed to correct grammatical errors and noun usage was ALL WRONG! *Interestingly, if you pause the game while a gun is reloading, in between the time where the countdown starts, the gun will reload by itself during that period. *When you look at Railgun under its special it says: Piercee, where it should say pierce; it has one "e" more. *Ex. Treem has aquaphobia.(A fear of water) So why did he join the last mission and the underwater facility mission in the alien campaign, where there's a lot of water? I have to note the REAL reason they skipped Ex. Treem was because they wanted to slap a bot in to make it 'fair' for zombies. Let me say, a bot is 115% HP, but a zombie is 200% HP. *The Raze Soldier's memory wasn't wiped out like other mutated zombies. *If you jump from a lower platform to a higher platform and you activate your static field when you're still performing your summersault, the static field is shown sideways. *In certain maps such as Shpayard and Mines, there is a barrier wall that bullets can penetrate. Whiile it does not reall effect gameplay, it's an interesting fact. Here's the evidence: Wall 2.jpg|Characters can pass through this one too Wall 1.jpg The hologram..png|Both the Grenade and the Rocket passed through the wall Wall_3.jpg|In certain cases, there is an invisible barrier Glitches Rapid reload Imagine allowed to rapid fire on the holy grail without the powerup. What you have to do, when you've emptied your clip, you press pause, the press resume, it reloads during the "3, 2, 1," countdown. After it resumed, it should have reloaded but it takes around a fraction of a second to take position, but it should be effective enough. It also increases the rate of fire of the Holy Grail dramatically. You can shoot every two seconds with this trick. Moveable static field? As the description says, the static field locks the player down. However, this trick defies the negative effect of locking your avatar down and allows you to deflect weapons for a few seconds while walking around, reloading and shooting. The key to this trick is timing. The better the timing, the more effective. What you do is that when you just activated it, press pause. Resume afterwards. During the countdown, the static field wears out and the sphere is gone, but you'll be able to move around and deflect weapons at the same time. The downside is the time the static field still has an effect, and you need to pause and resume a second time to rapid reload as well. It means that you can still reload in the moveable static field. Ghost As you might've guessed, this glitch is something to do with ghosts passing through walls. In level 1, if you slightly press the right key or D while you're still flying through the air from the jump pad, it makes you go right through the board, and you'll collect the health pack. Strangely, while you're collecting your health pack near the conveyor belt, the missile hasn't even struck yet. If you go to the ammo pack, it doesn't let you collect ammo. Is there a hidden portal in the mine? This glitch is very rare, and it teleports you from one place to another. What happens, is that if you jump off the top conveyor belt (The one with the shield) on the right, and ''just ''miss the platform to the metal "garage", you'll somehow teleport right into the center shaft, without actually teleporting. How to fall out of the map- and lose the match Go to level 1 human campaign.and like the glitch about the "Ghost" panel in the HQ. But this time, press the right arrow key or "D" on your keyboard for an even shorter, possibly doing it as short as you can manage. You will go through the panel, but this time you're so fast that you will also go through the ground, and lose the match. A glitch complicated glitch NOTE: To trigger these events, when J. Rockit says "oh crap look at the missle" one second after you see it, quit game and start the same level. super glitch 1.png|So....when you restart the game quickly, this is what J.Rockit says... super glitch 2.png|...And then J.Rockit runs past the dancing loveheart! super glitch 3.png|...but if you're not fast enough, this is what happens... super glitch 4.png|...but if you jump before J.Rockit, things happen quickly. The sky changes back to green, and.... super glitch 5.png|...the missile strikes again, and you will end up taking damage from TWO missile blasts. You collect your health and ammo, as usual but you then will have to shoot an invisible pipe highlighted.... super glitch 6.png|...Then you shoot the invisible pipe. THEN the pipe appears, unscathed. Then, everything goes as normal... Raze 1 flashback Okay, go to the armory and make your name blank. Refresh the page. login, and look in the armory. Every character with every ability, and all Raze 1 skins, are in it. Note that all your equipment is "e", like if you go to the menu and see the debug screen with "Reinforced Armor" all over it. Going in it does nothing. Your ability is "Static Field" and switches pictures. Now the weird thing is, your weapons' names are from Raze 1. But even more crazy is going to a quick match. Look on the screen. There is a weird shaped 2 Clips x 1 Shot gun, as if Holy Grail was implemented first. Now, I have 17 deaths yet no bar to show it, and Kal El is always there. Was that the first name? Note "Five Lives Left", where did it come from? Note the 100% HP - it's sort of green, but I'm dead because of the red screen. Then, what is my maximum HP? - i didn't have 4x hp activated Also, the weapon in the real game randomly triggers, and NOBODY is in the game, not even you. Oh, and it says 'Player' even though my name is glitched and it should say 'Name' and when you fix the bug, it says 'All'. All.png|Sometimes, your character disappears altogether! Kal El.png|This is what it appears. but it freezes here and doesn't move. Weird, huh? Mistakes *AddisonR and Juice-Tin mispelled 'exclusive' and wrote it as 'exlusive', twice! *They mispelt the name "Mike Sleva" and wrote it as "Mike Selva", the man who gave the menu background image, twice! Category:Content Category:Game Category:Campaigns Category:Stubs Category:Maps